Elder Guardian vs Duke Fishron
Elder Guardian vs Duke Fishron '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring the Elder Guardian form the indie video game Minecraft and the Duke Fishron form the indie video game Terraria. Who do you think should win? Elder Guardian Duke Fishron Description ''The two giant aquatic beast form the forever rival sandbox indie games! Whose of the laser pufferfish or the pig-fish-dragon is the master of the sea? '' Interlude Wiz: Both Terraria and Minecratia host endless ocean. who serves as the lair of powerful underwater beast. '''Boomstick: The Elder Guardian, laser pufferfish! Wiz: And Duke Fishron, leader of the aquarian horde. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Elder Guardian (Cue Hal 4 form Minecraft) Wiz: In the deepest part of the ocean of Minecraftia, rest a vestige form ancient times. Protecting the last treasure of this monument are- Boomstick: Giant cyclops pufferfish that fires laser. Wiz: But the most powerful of these Guardians is the Elder Guardian. Boomstick: IMA FIRIN MAH FISH LAZER Wiz: It is unknown when the Water Temples were made, but these things guard it Boomstick: Nobody knows why, though. But hey, if you got someone to guard something, a fish with a laser would be a good choice. Wiz: The Elder Guardian quite a dangerous mob, and is very fast when swimming. It can also easily survive on land, surprisingly. Boomstick: Obviously, this thing can fire a LAZER!!!!! BECAUSE WHO DOESN'T LIKE LAZERS? Wiz: While the Elder Guardian does have a beam, it can use it's spikes to defend itself as a shield. They also inflict a status effect, which is Mining Fatigue, although this isn't good for battle and better for defending Water Temples. Boomstick: The Elder Guardian isn't very smart fish, though and his lasers takes time to fire. They are also extremely protective over their Water Temple, so they'll sacrifice themselves for the temple. ' Wiz: Don't mess with this thing. ''The Elder Guardian fires it's laser at Steve, killing him. Duke Fishron (Cue Ocean theme form Terraria) Wiz: In the deepest part of the ocean of Terraria... there is no remnant of an ancient civilization, but there is a dangerous water monster, the Duke Fishron. '''Boomstick: That thing is like a scary mix between a dragon, a fish and a pig. It is extremely fast and durable and has giant wings that let him fly in water, in the air and through solid ground! These wings are also used to use Fishron's best attack: Ramming into stuff. With these giant teeth. Wiz: As an aquatic creature, Duke Fishron can fire 10 to 20 explosive bubble form his mouth. Even if they it hard, they are easily destroyed by any attacks. Boomstick: Yeah. because my pet fish TOTALLY knew how to fire exploding bubbles form his mouth... Wiz: But that's not the best of the Fishron's arsenal. By waving it's fins, it can summons Sharknadoes. Boomstick: What?! Like that one terrible action move!? Wiz: Yes, these tornadoes are humongous and will shoot at any opponent living sharks. But these can get destroyed and cannot swim on their own. Boomstick: But when the big fish means buisness, he will takes on his second form, his eyes will start to glow a yellow light and the Duke Fishron will become faster and stronger! At only the cost of some defense. Wiz: In this form, he now fires Cthulhunadoes, a more powerful version of the Sharknadoes, but he can only spawn one at the time. He also now fire his bubbles by flying in quick loops. Boomstick: Yeah I totally want one of these for a pet! Wiz: But even with all of these power, there is a reason why Terraria Guy keep beating him: he is not only predictable, he is kind of stupid too. Boomstick: Still want that one as a pet. Duke Fishron is shown destroying Terraria Guy mere seconds after being spawned. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight A Truffle worm is seen falling into the water form above. A shark comes near by and try to eat it, but before he can, he is chomped away by a mysterious shadow. The Duke Fishron is slowly swimming away with blood smoke escaping his mouth. However, he comes across something he has never seen before, a big building lying on the bottom of the sea. As he comes closer to the temple. a pack of Guardians comes out and all start charging their beam on the Duke. In response to this, the Duke Fishron fly away form the beam's range and breathe bubble to the Guardians. All of them are defeated. But before he can reach the monument, he is smashed aside by a much bigger fish. The Elder Guardian was not going to let someone enter such place that easily. FIGHT (Cue Boss 1 form Terraria) The Elder Guardian start by charging a laser at Duke Fishron, but the latter disrupt the attack by ramming into the old fish. They both then start ramming into each others about four time. But after they collide for the fourth times, the Elder Guardian get out its spikes, chasing Duke Fishron away. Elder Guardian charge up his beam again, while the Fishron fires his bubbles. When the beam strikes, a bunch of bubbles are destroyed and the Fishron is knocked away, but EG take the rest of the bubbles. DF start ramming again while EG flee. Duke Fishron quickly catches up, but Elder Guardian still manages to shoot a beam at him. When the both meet each other, they engage in another ramming fight, that DF wins easily, but not without major injuries. DF then fire up his tornadoes and charge at EG. But Elder Guardian pass under Duke Fishron, ripping him a bit with his spikes on the way and charge his beam. He is suddenly hit by a shark in the back followed by a bunch of them. He manages to dodge a few of them, but then Duke Fishron ram him a few times before sending him out of the water, making him crashes into a tree. Duke Fishron takes flight and start shooting bubbles at EG. The Elder Guardian manages to get back in the water to dodges the bubbles and start charging up his laser. When Duke Fishron reenter the water, he is greeted by a laser to the face and a ramming combo form Elder Guardian. When the Edler Guardian prepare his next beam, the Duke Fishron eyes's start glowing yellow and his body become darker. DF then summons a tornado on spot and charge at ED. Both of them are mauled by the ramming war, but the Elder Guardian is especially in bad shape. Form far away, the Duke Fishron fires a trail of bubbles. The Elder Guardian manage to destroy a few with his beam, but the others hit him hard. Duke Fishron suddenly grabs the Elder Guardian by the tails and smashes him on the sea floor. Duke Fishron then swims away and prepare a charge on Elder Guardian. At the same time, EG charges up his beam. Duke Fishron rapidly charge at Elder Guardian. But DF manages to reach EG before the laser strike. With his giant teeth, he cuts the Elder Guardian in half, as his blood-chilling death cry resound through the sea. KO Duke Fishron tries to reach the ocean monument, an army of guardian attempts to finish him, but it obliterates them and swims off into the deep reaches of the ocean. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Well that was one hardcore fish fight! Wiz: While Elder Guardian was smarter and had the advantage of his spikes, the Duke Fishron was much more powerful, resilient and faster than the pufferfish. Boomstick: Not only that but his main method of attacking, his laser, had limited range and was much slower than the Fishron's bubbles and sharks. Wiz: Even if the Guardian's spikes would do very high damages when the Fishron was ramming, the latter's damage were higher than the spikes could damage him. Boomstick: Well that fight was something I would like to call fishy. Wiz: The winner is the Duke Fishron. Advantages & Disadvantages Elder Guardian + Spike would deal damage when he get melee attacked + Laser would do heavy damage and destroy projectiles in the way - Less health - Less powerful - Only one attack - Could not fly or go through block - Biggest advantage to uses the tightness of the temple nullified by Duke Fishron Duke Fishron + Faster + Much Higher mobility + Projectile were overwhelming + Much more attack diversity + Bulkier - Ramming style of attack damaged him a lot - Straightforward Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Minecraft vs Terraria themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015